The Boy With Two Colored Eyes
by KillinTimez-TimeOfKill20
Summary: "I am running, running as fast as I can, with her beside me. She is the most beautiful thing in the world, No offense, Aphrodite, after all, she is your daughter. She has blonde-golden, silky, soft hair that glows, beautiful changing eyes, and most of all, she's my girlfriend" Rated T/M for content.Not a Austin/Annabeth. It's an OcxOc. PercyxAnnabeth. Is now a cross-over, REVIEW
1. Percy,Prologue,The News Of a Baby

Hey** guys, KillinTimez Here with a new chapter!:D And shout out to Child of wisdom, and PurpleCoverseAnnabeth and Hunter Of Artemis, plus ALL THOSE OTHER AWESOME WRITERS OUT THERE! Anyway, review after?**

**Prologue:  
Percy Pov**

I watched Annabeth fall asleep, using my arm and chest as a pillow, her legs wrapped around my waist. I kissed her beautiful, curly blonde hair when she stirred in her sleep, pulling me closer to her, I of course, couldn't resist, so I was happy to oblige. _Damn, she's beautiful. I can't believe she's mine._ I thought, staring at her.

"Percy... How long have you been awake?"

" A couple of hours, why?"

"Percy, I need to tell you something," Annabeth was obviously scared of how I would react.

"Well, what is i-"

"Hypnos came in my dreams and told me he got me pregnant." she stated simply.

My eyes were wide, jaw open. I tried to say, " How-How could he?" but it came out a little something like this," Uhhh-urrr-errrrmmm"

"Percy! Don't be mad! I'm sooo sorry I'll even get an abortion if you" she said, thinking I was mad.

"No. You are not getting an abortion. We will drop him off at camp some time down the road." I said, cutting her off, my face probably red.

"He said ' Take care off our son, you need to,'" Annabeth said, shakily.

That day was yesterday, and Annabeth's already having wierd food cravings. If it's a boy, I'm naming him, I was thinking of Christopher P. Hypnos Bookout. What? It's a good one, I just hope he isn't reading this.

**(A/n Percy! Percy: Yes, sir? Me: *slaps him upside the head with newspaper* Percy: AHHHHHHH! Review, or else he'll make me dance to Sexy And I Know it!) **

_**(I was thinking of leaving it there, but I decided not to, cuz it's really short, but)  
(TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~)(()()()(()(()**_

I grabbed Chris's bottle and he took it hungrily, but as soon as he finished, he fell asleep. I chuckled to myself, and headed towards the bedroom.

Annabeth was laying on the bed, watching TV. "Whatcha watching?" I asked. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Chick-Flick." she stated, all matter-of-factly. I groaned, and plopped down on the bed.

"Want me to turn on the radio?" I asked, cautiously.**(A/N Is that how do you spell that?) **

"Sure, why not?" So, I turned off the chick-flick, dreaded thing, I hate those so much. Well, anyway, I turned it on and one song came on that we didn't know, so naturally we listened to the words.**(A/n I'm not doing the lyrics, but I am doing the song title. It's called Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace. OH, and Here's the disclaimer. I don't own PJO and No, I don't own Three Days Grace or their songs.)**

**(TIME LAPSE, A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

I chuckled when the song was over. That_ was basically our song,_ I thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Annabeth demanded. I just chuckled a little louder at that, she just looks so cute while she's mad.

" Because, it's like our _theme song_ or something. It explained our lives in, like 2 minutes."

"Oh," she said, understanding now. Just then, Chris started crying, and on cue I groaned. I got up and went to his bedroom to find out what he was crying about. Well, Aphrodite was there saying, " Hush, little one. You are going to fall for one of my daughters, and she'll fall for you. May the Fates Be Nice To you, Little one."

I just stood there, amazed. Chris looked at Aphrodite and his eyes started to change color. His eyes were a grey-green color. Now they morphed into one dark-grey-green eye, the other turned into a dark-grey blue. His hair also changed, first it was a little patch that was a blondish color. Now, it was all over his head, having turned a brown-black color. He was now about 2 or 3, as Aphrodite prided herself for her work.

* * *

**Hey guys review please, and I could use some reviews. I hope you enjoyed. I will update as soon as I can. But, please review. **

**KillinTimez Out. Peace.**


	2. Chris,My Story Begins

**Hey guys, KillinTimez here. Tell me what you think at the end.**

**PurpleCoverseAnnabeth:FIRST REVIEWER!*confetti everwere*  
CHILD OF WISDOM: SECOND REVIEWER!**

**Chapter 2:  
Chris's POV  
12 years later**

My eyes snapped open to my brothers and sisters snoring, which none of us could help. I checked my watch and it showed _5:34 AM._ I mentally groaned and got dressed, drinking some milk while I threw on some jeans, not caring if I had a shirt. Many people said I looked like Annabeth Chase. I groaned when I heard that name in my head. I DID look like her though, but I couldn't be her son. I had blue-green-grey eyes. She had Grey, we looked alike, with the tans and blonde hair of that of a stereo-typical Californian, the image ruined by our eyes. Other than that, nothing else in common, even though I was a book freak.

I hated her, to put it simply. I loved water, for some odd reason. But, most of all I was half-way in love with Rosa Teach, daughter of Aphrodite. Anyway, SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! She walked towards me, looking like an angel, as always. Her blond, silky hair flowed around her head like a halo. Her deep, dark, purple eyes were sparkling like a fire. She was wearing a little black leather jacket with black skinny jeans. **(A/n I just put her in some kind of boy clothes) **_Damn, she's beautiful. I swear to protect her, as her boyfriend._ I subconsciously smacked my forehead. BOYFRIEND?!

"Hey, Chris," she seemed to purr. _Wait, WHAT WAS I THINKING!? SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!,_ I mentally cursed myself. Her boyfriend, a son of Poseidon, named Zachary "Zach" Thacher. Yeah, wierd name, huh?

"Umm-gahh..." she giggled at this," You look beautiful today," I blurted/ stuttered. She giggled even harder at that.

"What? Why's that so funny?" I asked, confused.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she winked and my face lit up and blushed furiously. I whispered in her ear," You wanna grab a movie sometime?" I tried to say but it probably sounded like "Youwannagrabamoviesometime?". _Damn, I forgot she has charmspeak, _my intelligent side said. But my impulsive side said,_ STFU! I'M CHECKING OUT THE HOT GIRL!._ I thought, _SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU ARE RIGHT!_

She did the most opposite thing I had ever heard. "Sure, pick me up around 7?"

My jaw dropped, I tried to say, "Uh, sure?". But it didn't come out like that, it came out like this, "HELL YEAH! WOOOOOHOOOO! And, Yes, please," I yelled. She just kissed my cheek and I blushed like crazy. Then, she walked of to her cabin.

Then about a few minutes later, while I was walking towards my cabin, mind you, I heard wolf-whistles. They were coming from the Aphrodite cabin, but I heard shouting. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but how can you not when there is screaming? Yeah, that's what I thought, but when I listened closely, I heard Rosa's and Thatcher's voices.

* * *

**(A/n Warning: BAD LAGUAGE HERE, YOUNGSTERS!)  
**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ZACHARY!" I'm guessing that's Rosa, and she is PISSED! I can't wait to see him get his as-(Rosa wants me to stop cussing so much.)arse kicked by Rosa.

"YOU KISSED HIM, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" And there's the bitcher himself, Zachary Thatcher.

"ON THE FUCKING CHEEK, MAN-WHORE! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING ME ALL ALONG!" Man, Rosa's REALLY pissed.

"WELL, YOU SCREWED SOARING!" came the retarded retort.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SON OF A MOTHER HADES FURY! YOU DICK-" You know what? I'm not repeating those words again, they give me shudders.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU! TO HADES WITH YOU! WE'RE OVER!"

Then came the sobbing, then the slam of the door. I couldn't help myself, I just ran inside, knocked on her bunk, and softly said, "You ok?" "N-n-n-n-n-nO!" she wailed.

"Shhhhh, Shhhhhhhh. I gotcha, I gotcha." I said soothingly. She looked up at me with those beautiful, purpleish eyes and did the 2nd most awesome thing in the world.

She kissed me.

* * *

**Hey guys, KillinTimez here. SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? Oh yeah, heres Percy!1!**

**Percy: Hey.**

**Me: Hi bro, don't leave me hang-**

**Percy: Where's Annabbeth?**

**Me: Tsk, Tsk. Allways Impatient.**

**Percy: Shut up, AND READ AND REVIEW! G'NIGHT!**


	3. shout outs

**Hey guys, KillinTimez here. Anyway I got 3 reviews! WOOOO! And alot of views. This might be a long A/n but it's explaining my updates and etc. So, I try to update as fast as I can, without getting caught writing, so my main days are throughout the weekend, except if I am not here or I'm grounded, yada yada yada. So, I might write another couple of stories after this. Like something where Percy is an Oc and Annabeth is an Oc. Or something like that... So, my internet flickers off and on and it's annoying as hell, **_**Hermes**_**, I just wanna get up, and yell at the sky, "HERMES! WHY DO YOU LOVE ANNOYING ME!?" So... you can skip down thru this A/n but I would much ... I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, FOLKS! So, each chapter I'll ask which person from the series we should have with us for that chapter or so... Alright, but I have school in the week, I hate school, but not the books. Anyway, shoutouts to my friends on PercyJacksonRP Minecraft Server who inspired me.**

**Chris Soaring: A best friend who, on a dare from MOI, asked out Serena Harris. Also, Son of Hephaesues.**

**Rosa Teach: The beatiful wonder that I wonder 'When will I see her?' Broke my heart, but didnt break my spirit. Is now currently MIA. Daughter Of Aphrodite.**

**Zachary Trery: My former arch-enemy who was undetirmined, but was finally able to win Rosa's heart over. Caught her cheating on him and divorced her. Heartbroken again when Sammy Alamia broke up with a brother/friend. Son of Posiden.**

**Aj Taylor: Awesome friend who dated my other friend, named Lexi Demitre, bu sadly left. Son of Hades.**

**James Mercer: Bigger brother of AJ, also dated Lexi D. Unfortunatly, he passed with his bro.**

**Logan Bookout: My younger brother, dated huntress Aylayla Lilacs. Also, helped me escape the underworld. Currently MIA, presumed dead. Son of Hypnos.**

**Kat Demitre: Twin sister of Lexi D. Is now dating Zac Smith. Daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Lexi Demitre: Currently co-cabin leader in Aphrodite cabin. Has dated Aj, James, John Richardson, and will probably date Jason Chase. Daughter Of Aphrodite.**

**Camryn Darkwolf: Former Ares Cabin leader. Ex-girlfriend Of Loki-Swift. Daughter of Ares.**

**Damryn Darkwolf: Cams brother, who died 2 years before Cam did, I don't think he had a girlfriend.**

**Micheal Yew Jr.: Formerrly Cabin leader of Zues, is named after Micheal Yew, the archer who was 4-6. Son of Zues.**

**Jack Teach Bookout Jackson: My little Son and is the son of Me and Rosa Teach. Grandson of Hypnos and Aphrodite.**

**Angellla Teach Bookout Jackson: My little daughter and twin to Jack, who is presumed dead. I had only gotten to meet her once before she passed. Granddaughter of Hypnos and Aphrodite.**

**Alex Ivey: One of my halfbrothers to which he was shy, abused, and a mute. Is dead. Son of Hypnos.**

**Serena Harris: Best friends with just about everyone, especially Amy Pond, my ex-girlfriend who had gotten pissed when someone kissed me. Is currently engaded to Chris Soaring. Daughter of Iris.**

**Amy pond: My ex-ex girlfriend who dumped me by slapping me across the face, kicked in the nuts, and worse things. But, is currently dating another Jack. Daughter of Hecate.**

**Allison Forebanger: My drinking buddy when we got depressed, but also extremly protective. Daughter of Iris?**

**Me: Risen out of the dead about 6 times, is ex-boyfriend of Rosa Teach, and is Currently MIA. Son of Hypnos.**

**Belle Terry: Former wife of Zachary T. and former girlfriend of Zack J. Currently dating Jack T.B. Jackson. Daughter of Iris.**

**AND MANY MORE! I'm not mean enough to list all of them. so the story shall be coming up soon.**


	4. Rosa, A Escape, The Kryptonite

**Hey guys, KillOfTime here, Or better known as KillinTimez. Well, sorry I haven't updated, it's just school and I don't get on until late. Plus, I can't work onn it during school for, Number 1: Getting caught, or Number 2: People looking over my shoulder at my stories*shudders* It's an invasion of privacy! Anyway,** **ONTO THE STORY!**

**T.B.W.T.C.E Story  
Chapter 3  
Rosa's Pov**

I don't know what came over me, maybe I was just stressed from Zach-I mean My EX! Or maybe it was just the way Chris was holding me. _He _was comforting _me_. _And after all I did to try to not fall for him, it didn't work, maybe it will never work. I just hope he's not a bastard like The Ex. _I thought, but the other side was gunna argue, my lovey dovey-dreamy side. It said, _OF COURSE HE'S NOT A BASTARD LIKE THE EX BOYFRIEND. HE'S THE BEST, CUTEST, AND-_. _SHUT UP!_ I mentally yelled. But then, I looked into his beautiful eyes, they were always changing. Today, and hopefully always, they were a beautiful light blue. They told the truth, about everything. But right now they were a miror of my own, a deep purple-blue. And his were _worried. Maybe he fell for me, too. That would be delightfully deliousious. _I thought, and then there was wetness on my lower body. I needed him, not Zach, not Jason, not PERCY, nor any other boy. I _want and NEED him._ He's my escape. My escape from reality. Then, with a lustful look, I kissed him.

* * *

Needless to say, he was shocked, I was still happily in Chris-world, while I kissed his soft, soft, soft lipbeautiful, kissable lips. I was perfectly with only touching his lip, but when he started kissing back, it was absolute and utter _Heaven._

His lips were so hugrily eating my lips, I let out a little groan, oblivious to anpantandtheything and everything but this piece of hunk right in front of me.

* * *

**(a/n I am Imagining how the girls would act)**

* * *

But, it still left me breathless, so he let out a sigh and said,

"First and best kiss. Ever. You are the Lo to my ve. You are my leash. You are the single most beautiful, breathtaking, hell-of a girlfriend"

* * *

_Wait, did he just say GIRLRIEND? Aw, hell no. I'll resist him longer. But, It'll have to be soon that I am his girlfriend. So I'll tease him._ I thought dirty.

Well, I said Bye and headed towards my cabin, a plot brewing through my mind.

* * *

_**Chris,**_

* * *

7 o'clock just couldn't come fast enough. I made sure to try to brush my hair, which epicly failed, considering my hair was all sprawled out and in my eyes. I put on a pair of jeans, a blue t'shirt, my black hat thatt had my name on it. I also grabbed 2 of my jackets.

One was my favorite black camoflauge one, the other was a couple of sizes to small and Rosas seemed to like it, I mean, she's my best friend, she wears my clothes. NO! NOT IN THAT MANNER! At least, not yet.*wink*

NO! OW, ROSA! THAT HURTS BABY! Ok, so she was waiting by the mess hall, so I went up behind her and did my best Thatcher impression,

"Hey Rosemary, Wanna Have some Fun? I know you'll like it."

"ZACHARY FUCKER TH- CHRIS! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she wailed, punding my chest in the process, but I just laughed harder, now I was holding my sides from lauhing so hard.

"Oh, but it is, oh but it is Rosebud." I got out after 3 or 4 minutes of the laughing fit.

Then, I noticed a skimpy t-shirt, which showed alot of her cleavage, I could already feel my bo- bulge in my lower half of my body rise. When we were walking to the car, I picked her up bridal style, and ran to my Prius. I quickly opened her door in the front seat and raced to my side of the car.

I kissed her barely, when she threw her hands onto my shoulders and I put my hands on her waist, feeling loved, wanted and alot of other things that I can't help but now felt complete while making out with her. Unexpectedly, she ran her delicate, beautiful, and fragile hands through my hair.

* * *

**So, how do you guys like it so far, I have to say, this is one of the longer ones I am doing, andI have alredy have 6 review! And 143 view, I think & 4 follows & favorited. Anway, Who should be in the next chaper?**

**R&R**

**KillOfTime Out.**


	5. The Date of Uncertaity, Chris

**Hey guys, KillinTimez here, and yes, I'm back. WOOOHOOO! So, that last chapter was my LONGEST chapter EVER! YAAYYY! Ok so, Thanks to all those 7 who REVIEWED! THEY KINDA INSPIRE ME!:D ONTO THE STORY! AND CHILD OF WISDOM HELPED! ALOT!**

**Chapter 4  
The Date of Uncertainty  
Chris's POV**

* * *

That was. AWESOME! I quickly untangled myself when I saw _Him and His Cronies._When, I opened my eyes, I saw Rosa smiling, then I saw him coming towards us.

"Hurry, buckle up. He's coming." I whispered hurriedly. Her smile faded and was replaced by a scowl, the sparkle in her eyes dimmed, and her blush rush out of her cheeks.

"Knock knock, Lookout. I need to talk to Rosey." He said, outside my window. The smell of alcohol reeked throughout camp when I drank, but I showered after. He didn't even do anything to piss me of the first except for trying to rape a girl. So, I gave him a dropkick to the crotch, and a roundhouse kick to the head.

"No, piss off."

He looked scared and shocked when I said "No" It was like it was the first time he had ever heard "No"

"What did you say, dickhead?"

"I said, 'Get the fuck outta here before I go all ninja-demigod on yo ass." I replied quickly

He looked stunned and angry. VERY, VERY, VERY ANGRY! I thought he was going to say some smart-ass comment, but he just ripped the drivers seat door open and grabbed me by my hair. This made me very, very pissed.

So I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed my cap and spun it so it turned into a 3-foot Celestial Gold sword. Pretty Badass, huh?

Yeah, I know it. HEY! I'm BADASS AND I KNOW IT! Anyway, back to the badass style of my fighting. Yeah, they came at me with their bare hands and I nearly shat my pants?

Um, No. It was them that pissed their pants and shat their pants. I just stood there and smiled wickedly, while Thatcher just ran, and ran, and ran.

"YEAH YOU BETTA RUNN!" I screamed.

"Chris, where are we going now?" a voice interupted the rest of what I was about to say. She was so cute, yet still dangerous.

"Ummm, Here? Clearing in the woods?"

"Cabins," she smiled, obviously flirting with me, but Ii didn't care. I never did when Rosebud did it. Bt, I was happy to oblige, since there would be a lot of heated stuff. Food, Water, Kisses, Bodies, woah, seriously, what the HELL is wrong with me?

So, I sneaked her into my cabin, which was basically empty now, and locked the doors, windows, shut everything, so we could have privacy.

" So, Umm... Rosebud?"

"Yes?"

"Would you, um, like to be, my, ummm... g-g-" I never got to finish the sentence.

"YES! OH MY GODS! HELL YES! YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She screamed,which left my eardrums ringing.

Then, I kissed her gently, which with her deepening it, and I progresing it, it escalated quickly to full on sucking on the neck, etc.**(A/n I am gunna use my nickname in this.)**

"Thanks Bed-Head, I lo-" But she caught herself, and quickly covered up with, "-loved the day, See you later?"

"You know it,"

* * *

_**(**_**A/n I was thinking of cutting it off here, but I don't know yet.)**

* * *

_Remember those times when they said we woulsn't last?_

_Cuz baby, I miss you and__ we have gotten so far, so fast._

_I wonder if you ever miss me, and when I struggle to go to sleep_

_It aint insomia, I miss you..._

I caught myself singing, yet I hope Rosa hadn't figured out who I was, then if she told someone else.

But, I sighed, taking out my contacts of green-blue eyes and showing of my great-deep green-dark blue eye. I smiled and took off my wig.

My 'hair' came off and I shook my blonde hair out of my eyes.

I am _Austin Moone._

* * *

**HAHAHHAH! CLIFFY! But, somehow I also, miracuously became a Austin/ Ally fan in ONE night, with this great story. But, Now, IT's A CROSS-OVER, kinda.**

**KillinTimez, KillOfTime20 out.**

**(THANKS FOR REVIEWING:D)**


	6. VOte

**Hey Guys, KillinTimez and KillOfTime20 here. So, Some of you may have been wondering why I haven't updated much. **

**Number 1 Is you guy's fault. I need about 15 reviews or no chapter. Flames will be used as a weapon in the hands of a Nemesis boy.:). So, guys, Number 2 is Totally my fault, cuz I am either way late in updating, lazy, and I have school. I might be writing a oneshot series, about ALOT of COUPLES (DON'T JUDGE ME!), cuz I read an Austin/Ally stories that was pretty good. **

**So, then I thought, What else am I missing out on?, So, sooner or later you will see TONS of fandoms in the story.**

**Ok so to clarify.**

**Chris= Hypnos & Annabeth's Kid=Austin Moone**

**Rosa=Aphrodite & Bob Teach= Rosebud, Rosey**

**Chris= Son of Hephaesius & Some Chick=Flameboy, Hothead, Flamin Soaring**

**Kasey= Son of Nemesiss and K. D. ITmez. = Kasey**

**Jack= Son of CHris B and Rosa.( it's late and I am about to fall asleep.)**


	7. The Uncovering Of Me, AustinChris

**KillinTimez And KillOfTime20 Here. Guys, YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Plus, thanks for those ideas^.^. Ok, so Chris=Austin! Maybe Rosa=Ally? Ok, so thanks for everything. And, I don't know. Think I should change my profile and my name? There will/might be a series on this stuff. AND NOW, LET's GO ONWARD!**

**The Untold Tale of Me  
Chapter 5  
Austin/Chris's Pov  
**

**Previously:**

_I was Austin Moone._

* * *

Yes, I was THE Austin Moone, who was internet sensation, and lover to _Ally Dawson._ Damn, I missed her, but this time I gave into the sobs that overtook my body. The "Day" was like it happened yesterday, burning it, branding it, into my brain. I sighed/cried as the 'Flashback' happened.

**FlashBACK :D:**

_"Austin, we need to talk." my best friend/lover/songwriter said. It was the one and only girl of my dreams, Amazing Awesome Allison Dawson. Or as I like to call her, Ally._

_"What about, Ally Critter?" I replied._

_"I...I'm m-m-moving, Moone." She said,barely over a whisper. I was on the verge of breaking._

_"Where t-to?" I asked, my voice cracking._

_"New York..."_

_"THAT'S H-HALF-W-WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY!"_

_"Austy, we'll meet again someday, right?" I looked up and saw her also on the verge of a mental breakdown._

_Two weeks later, I got the "call". _

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Austin Monica Moone?"_

_"Yes, what happened" I nearly said, "Nope, wrong number.", but I didn't, and I almost broke down when I heard those three little names I love so much._

_"Something happened to Allison Cleft Dawson, she's gone missing."_

_"W-what HAPPENED? WHERE IS SHE?"_

_"Sir, calm down, she was last seen near your house 2 days ago." So, THAT WAS ALLY! Silent tears fell, I smiled, hoping she was still there._

_But when I rushed out there, I saw a note, one last song, with a note attached._

* * *

**_Dear Austy, _**

**_I miss you so much. I wrote a couple of songs for us, while wishing on the brightest star. I learned some new things, such as Greek mythological gods. Apollo is my favorite, no duh, he's the god of music. I think you would like the god of sleep, Hypnos. I wrote this note, on June 14, 2010._**

**_Love, Ally._**

_That's when I lost the most precious thing to me so far, Ally Dawson. _

_I hoped we would move to New York soon, and we did._

_But, I cried for a week straight. _

**FLASHBACK END D:**

* * *

**(A/n There's the flashback:D. I almost shed a tear when writing that. But, This is only HALF of the chapter:) KillinTimez, out for now.)**


	8. The FLASHBACK, ChrisAustin

**KillinTimez And KillOfTime20 Here. Guys, YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Plus, thanks for those ideas^.^. Ok, so Chris=Austin! Maybe Rosa=Ally? Ok, so thanks for everything. And, I don't know. Think I should change my profile and my name? There will/might be a series on this stuff. AND NOW, LET's GO ONWARD!**

**The Untold Tale of Me  
Chapter 5  
Austin/Chris's Pov  
**

**Previously:**

_I was Austin Moone._

* * *

Yes, I was THE Austin Moone, who was internet sensation, and lover to _Ally Dawson._ Damn, I missed her, but this time I gave into the sobs that overtook my body. The "Day" was like it happened yesterday, burning it, branding it, into my brain. I sighed/cried as the 'Flashback' happened.

**FlashBACK :D:**

_"Austin, we need to talk." my best friend/lover/songwriter said. It was the one and only girl of my dreams, Amazing Awesome Allison Dawson. Or as I like to call her, Ally._

_"What about, Ally Critter?" I replied._

_"I...I'm m-m-moving, Moone." She said,barely over a whisper. I was on the verge of breaking._

_"Where t-to?" I asked, my voice cracking._

_"New York..."_

_"THAT'S H-HALF-W-WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY!"_

_"Austy, we'll meet again someday, right?" I looked up and saw her also on the verge of a mental breakdown._

_Two weeks later, I got the "call". _

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Austin Monica Moone?"_

_"Yes, what happened" I nearly said, "Nope, wrong number.", but I didn't, and I almost broke down when I heard those three little names I love so much._

_"Something happened to Allison Cleft Dawson, she's gone missing."_

_"W-what HAPPENED? WHERE IS SHE?"_

_"Sir, calm down, she was last seen near your house 2 days ago." So, THAT WAS ALLY! Silent tears fell, I smiled, hoping she was still there._

_But when I rushed out there, I saw a note, one last song, with a note attached._

* * *

**_Dear Austy, _**

**_I miss you so much. I wrote a couple of songs for us, while wishing on the brightest star. I learned some new things, such as Greek mythological gods. Apollo is my favorite, no duh, he's the god of music. I think you would like the god of sleep, Hypnos. I wrote this note, on June 14, 2010._**

**_Love, Ally._**

_That's when I lost the most precious thing to me so far, Ally Dawson. _

_I hoped we would move to New York soon, and we did._

_But, I cried for a week straight. _

**FLASHBACK END D:**

* * *

**(A/n There's the flashback:D. I almost shed a tear when writing that. But, This is only HALF of the chapter:) KillinTimez, out for now.) Oh My Gods! GUYS, I'm SO sorry for not updating!  
**


	9. Roses are red,Violets are blueUnknownPOV

**Herro, my little...hmmmmmm awesomers, KillinTimez and KillOfTime20 here with a new chapter. I feel so bad for not giving you a better chapter last time, but after only 12 reviews, and some input from my colleages, it's time for...Come ON! NO DRUMROLL?. *hears drumroll* Thank you! And NOW IT'S NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTION POV THINGY! Hope You enjoy!**

**Chapter ?  
Unknown pov**  
**Roses are red,**  
**Violets are blue,**  
**I want you dead,**  
**SO I'mma Kill You**

* * *

I heard crying coming from the Hypnos cabin, so I decided to investigate.

"Hello?"

No answer, but the crying stopped. Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself. My Name is Serena Harris, I have two crushes, one on Henry Micheal, the other on Chris Sexy, I mean Soaring. Anyway, I continued on to my cabin, the Iris cabin. I sighed, wondering who it could be. _Tap, Tap, Tap._ I opened my window, letting in a note from my best friend, from the Hecate cabin, Amy Pond.

**Herro Serena,**

**How would you like to make a house with me along a lake?  
It'll be fun, no boys to worry about, no problems, and no worries.  
Ok, Meet me at the lake in 10 minutes. **

**Signed, Amy.**


End file.
